rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Dear Mariko
Dear Mariko is a RPG Maker horror exploration game created by Soyasushi Productions. The game was released in May 16, 2015. Synopsis A pink-haired girl arrives at the home of her beloved Darien. She finds a letter left behind, explaining that he's left to protect her from a woman who's been stalking him. Is there anything she can do for the man she loves? Just then, the door opens, and a mysterious woman enters... Characters Shinku A curious and playful girl who's in love with Darien. She adored him and stalked him for some time, leading to him eventually taking off in hopes it would protect Mariko from her. At one point he proclaims his stalker to be an "insane monster", but Shinku is unable to realize he refers to her. "Dear Mariko - Crimson" reveals more details about her. She knew Darien in their childhood and she fell in love with him at first sight. However, for Darien she was just an acquitance and never thought much of her. Shinku was very hurt when Darien choose Mariko over her, believing she was entitled to have Darien because she only knew him for all his life, compared to Mariko, who only knew him for two years. It also reveals that a ghost girl named Liddy is the one who's guiding Shinku to commit the horrible actions she does. It's not clear if Liddy is just a hallucination of Shinku or an actual spirit communicating with her. Mariko Darien's girlfriend. Mariko is stated to be an affectionate and sweet girl who admired Darien and fell for him quickly. She blamed herself for the strain in their relationship, and hated herself for being unable to tell what was wrong. Due to Shinku's constant pestering, Darien broke up with Mariko in order to protect her, but Mariko was driven into a stress-induced breakdown. She blamed Shinku for everything that went wrong and tried to kill her. Darien Mariko's boyfriend and Shinku's love interest. Not much is known about him, except that he's a kind person and he's been with Mariko for over two years. However, due to Shinku's constant pestering, Darien couldn't take it anymore and broke up with Mariko, leading to the events of the game. "Dear Mariko - Crimson" reveals more details about him. He knew Shinku in their childhood and she fell in love with him at first sight. However, for Darien she was just an acquitance and never thought much of her. Endings The endings are influenced by the player's choice to explore the apartment after reading Darien's letter. If the player explores the apartment after reading the letter, the girl will hear someone trying to get in the apartment. She will have 20 seconds to grab a weapon and hide. After hiding, a crazed woman will enter the apartment, calling out to Darien. She will find the letter and break down in a hysterical fit. Enraged, she vows to kill the protagonist and looks for her in her hiding spot. Normal Ending If the girl chooses not to explore the rest of the apartment and leaves, she will declare her love for Darien over and she moves on. Bad Ending If the girl doesn't hide in time or if she doesn't grab a weapon before hiding, she will be killed by the woman. True Ending If the girl grabs the knives and hides, she will attack the woman as soon as she's discovered. She declares that she won't let the woman bother her anymore. As she talks, parts of Darien's letter are intercepted into the scene. The girl menacingly smiles and tells Mariko, "Good night and welcome home" before stabbing her again. Mariko then pleads for Darien to save her as she's being stabbed. Trivia * The stalker's name is "Shinku", which means "crimson". "Shinku" is also the name of the track in the True Ending. * Another version of the game features a line in the True Ending. ** "I never said my name was Mariko." * There's an updated version released in 2016 named "Dear Mariko - Crimson". It includes an additional ending. Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2015 Category:Horror